Like
by Amadea
Summary: Harry reflects on his love for Ginny. Pansy considers Draco's situation. Multiple pairings, multiple poems, not always related.
1. Like

**Disclaimer: **Universe and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Author's Note: **Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Thank you. Harry's POV, obviously.

- - -

Like

I pulled her close

And breathed her hair

Like sunshine and grass

God, it's like satin

And I hug her closer

And breathe her skin

Like cream and God—

A freckle on her lip

I touch it with my mouth

She grabs me real close

a hot mouth

That reflects the warmth

In her brown eyes

Such big eyes

Her eyes

They only look at me

Gazing like a lover and the stars

I never knew home until now

I never understood that strength--

I never knew love

until

Ginny.

- - -

_Fin._


	2. Hero

**Disclaimer: **Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Reviews, as always, are loved. Ginny's POV.

Hero

Lonely eyes

of a lonely

Boy

Does he want company?

He has my brother

I want to think he

Wants me.

I've loved him since I heard

His name—saw

His pale skin

His lonely eyes

His hand in mine

All mine, all mine

I hold him close

at the lake.

Those sweet, sweet

sunlit days

All mine, all mine

Such a heavy heart he has

A dark burden, all his own

I kiss his lips, I kiss his eyes

I tell him

I am yours and you are mine

All mine, all mine

Your lonely eyes

a Hero when he never knew

the Light.

- - -

_Fin._


	3. Broken

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, of course. I just play.

**Author's Note: **Well, some very kind people asked for more to be posted and I thought of this, so I thought why not. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. This is Pansy/Draco. And my God, I actually think I like her for once.

Broken

Your dark eyes

Your dark lies

I hate how you twist me so

and how you know

I'm all yours

always

There's a mark on your arm

like a bruise of blackest black

I hear that once you've embraced Death, boy

there's no coming back

You've been at it too long now

to really understand

There's a reason for the Light

and a reason they fight

They have something to die for

You just have to die

I wish you understood more

That darkest dark tattoo

is a skull they've put on you

And I trace it with my finger

The soft underbelly of your arm tingles

Like needles that prick

Don't you know you're sick, boy

Can't you see the black under your eyes

Your tired, tired eyes

I can see through your lies

Now you don't know who you are

You're stretched so thin

You took the Mark as if it were some token

As if to say you'll win

But boy, you are broken

Broken.


	4. when i go

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter universe is the property of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Harry's reflection regarding his impending quest to destroy the Horcruxes. Pretty obvious he's lamenting about Ginny.

when i go

when i go

where will you be

all alone

where will you be

it always seems

like i'm the one leaving

but you're the one

leaving me

when i go

where will you be

in the dark of night

beside my bed

where will you be

now you're in my head

and i can't seem

to get you out

to let you out

when i go

where will you be

when i go

you'll be with me

- - -

Review?


	5. Where the Lonely

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is the inventor of the Harry Potter universe, not me. The words are mine, but I can't claim the characters.

**Author's Note: **This is Neville's point of view. I was looking over my poems and realized I mentioned loneliness a lot which basically made me write this. I appreciate reviews, even if they're short. (However, the amount of virtual cookies you get does coincide with the length of the review.)

Where the Lonely

Lonely, lonely

I can't seem to get over lonely

I'm not even

all that lonely

But there's something missing in the center of my chest

and it's not a heart

It's where the lonely goes

to rest

I hate to worship those around me

But there's an order to these things

and I'm not at the top.

I can't seem to get over

the summer days I spend alone

with no parents though I'm

home.

They've been put away

Their lonely hearts

Their lonely souls

Their lonely minds

not their own

anymore

I tell the old woman

I have friends

But when I stop, in the end

The gap where they should be

stares me in the eye

Sometimes late at night

I tap my finger on the headboard

just to have another beat beside my heart.

There's a hole inside my chest

it's where the lonely

Goes to rest.

- - -

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading.


	6. Cold

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe; I don't make profit from what I write.

**Author's Note: **Well, I can't really say anything other than this is a scene I've been trying to write in "real" form, but I guess it has come out in "poem" form. Anyway, it's about Draco and pretty much revolves around his own obsession with Quidditch and how Harry always manages to beat him at it. Draco, obviously, is quite torn up about it. I adore reviews, and don't actually give out cookies (or virtual cookies, even, really) but I do thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Cold

I know I'm not nice

And I know I'm not fine

But it should have been mine

Because I at least tried

He gets on his broom

And sure he can fly

But everyone says Oh, Merlin he's good

Goddammit, he's gold

Do I sound bitter?

Do I sound cold?

I don't know that has meaning

But know that I'm freezing

And tears are stuck to my face

Again he's gotten first place

I know that I'm not nice

I know that I'm not fine

But it should have been mine

Because I at least tried

This time around

I seem stuck to the ground

And he watches from high

Because he owns the sky

Goddammit, he's gold

Goddammit, I'm cold.

- - -

**Author's Note: **Thanks for taking the time to read—care to review?


	7. After

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. I am not her, obviously. I am not making profit from this, obviously, unless you count the joy I get from reviews.

**Author's Note: **Ach, I've been away, haven't I. Sorry for the long delay. This is about Sirius after he gets out of Azkaban. Think what you will of it, but I plead you to review and let me know.

After

that intense need to be alone

no

no one's home

in this dirty place

after so long away

he doesn't know how

to smile

that happy, happy smile

that memory that's miles

gone

by now

after so long away

he can't really say

he remembers before

but he wants to more and more

every passing day

when he sees that boy's

happy, happy face

- - -

_Fin_


	8. Take Your Sorry

**Disclaimer: **HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and some other people. I am not one of them.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to the two people who reviewed my last update, you're too kind. I feel like this one needs a little background (which I do for all of them, because sometimes they're pretty vague.) Anyway, this is from Sirius' point of view regarding Peter Pettigrew—it's set during their school years at Hogwarts during a particularly frustrating day. I think I'm feeling mean.

Take Your Sorry

take your sorry

self away from here

don't worship us like gods

you're stupid

and we're not

we're just really good

at everything we do

so take your sorry self away

because I am good

at getting rid of you

we never liked

your stupid face

your putrid face

take it out some other place

I'm done with you

my friends are, too

go take your sorry self

away from here

away from me

you say I'm tough

but I've had enough

of your sorry self

shoved down my throat

go on, go get your coat

and leave this sorry place

with that sorry, sorry look

on your stupid, sorry face


	9. That Road

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, and I don't.

**Author's Note: **This is really all about Ginny and how Harry's going to leave. I think it's really more from the point of view of her subconscious—she knows this is coming, but hates to have to say it.

That Road

Baby doll

don't you go too far

down

that road

When you reach the

Crossroads

which way

you gonna go?

Oh,

Oh Baby doll

you know he's leaving you

like he's bound to do

gonna leave you

at

the Crossroads

of your life

gonna twist it like a knife

in your aching, aching

side

so Baby doll don't you go too far

down

that road

you don't know

where it goes

but there's this map of his mind

and the path it goes

ain't a path you know

but you think you got the details

oh, getting behind the wheel

won't take you where you want to go

You're looking off into dusky blue

like the moth's wings

that low, slow heartbeat

Gonna bring you down

to the blue

gonna help you drown

in the great big blue

And those emerald eyes

what they say aren't lies

but what they say

Oh, Baby doll

well, that great big blue

What they say ain't the truth

they're just little white smiles

to smother the hurt

the cover the burn

he's holding your hand

and you sit and you sit

but the truth is he's leaving

he just can't say it

saying instead

baby hold me, hold

Baby doll

don't you go too far

down

that road.


	10. Your Story, Your Fury

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe along with some other people. I am not one of them, don't make any profit, blah, blah, just here to be creative, blah, blah, neither of us cares about this disclaimer.

**Author's Note: **Moaning Myrtle.

Your Story, Your Fury

You clutch your heart

You clutch your head

And when you wake up

In your bed

You shut your eyes

You hold yourself

And when you sit up

You are dead

You clutch your heart

You hide in bed

And when you wake up

It's all in your head

In the place like lonely

Where your eyes are the only

And your voice tells a story

No one cares about your fury

They just care about themselves

All those selfish little pigs

All those stupid little kids

And you cry and you cry

Like every stupid loser ever did

And you hide and you hide

Like every scared child ever did

And you die and you die

Like every coward ever did

You clutch your heart

You clutch your head

And when you wake up

You're still dead

In a place like lonely

Hidden away, you're the only

One who knows

One who goes

There

You're voice tells a story

But no one cares about your fury

So you let it die and go away

They don't remember you

Or your name

In the moment you find

Say it's mine, it's mine, it's mine

But this new space

Is no place

That you want to be

And it's just the way it was

When you were there


	11. Of Him Now

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling's.

**Author's Note: **The one thing that killed me most.

**Warning: **_Deathly Hallow's _spoilers. Don't read this if you haven't finished the book. It's the quickest way to ruin your life.

Of Him Now

Disjointed

Awkward

Clumsy now

That the other half

Of him now

Was gone.

-

The other bed in the room

Was empty now

In the gloom

He clutched the pillow

In the fading night

Fading like his brother's life

He pressed his face against

The soft, worn pillowcase

And breathed

And breathed

And breathed

As if to catch

Some of him now.

-

The last thing he said

The last thing he said

The last thing he said

He couldn't remember now

But his brother was dead

A lifeless shell

Of the boy he'd once been.

-

His mother tried to make the bed

His mother tried to take the bed

Leave it, Mum, as it's been

Please, please, please,

Leave me Fred

And she was crying, too.

-

He hated how he'd dream of Fred

And then remember he was—

—dead

and shake and twist

all over again

until he was sweating

and crying

and clutching his own chest.

-

Disjointed

Awkward

Clumsy now

That the other half

Of him now

Was gone.

- - -


	12. Picture

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.

**Author's Note: **Colin Creevey; earnest, eager, and endearing.

Picture

small hands

on a flashing box

to capture faces and keep them

forever, if he can

hero worship, he knows, is no way to live

through another boy's glory

but admiration is strong

and his devotion stronger.

-

celebrate that glory

let me use my flashing box

to capture your face and keep it

forever, as it is

your face is glory

-

there are circles all around him

and he is not one of many

he is not one of any

circles of friends and people

who know one another

and laugh with one another

people he wants to capture

and keep forever, if he can.

-

a candid moment is all I ask

one when you laugh

and one when you cry

your black hair on end

your wide eyes green and brilliant

like grass in the spring

open and inviting.

-

he waits with endless patience

a flashing box ready in hand

excited and eager his face is flushed

with all the earnestness behind his smile

one snap to keep forever, until it fades

just one picture.

-

there are stories that pictures

steal souls, a little part of your essence

is gone forever when the shutter snaps

I don't believe those stories

but even if they're true,

there's not enough of me

but there's enough of you

to go around

because I am defined by

the faces in my pocket.

can I take your picture?

- - -

_Fin._


	13. To Forget

**Disclaimer: **J.K.'s.

**Author's Note: **Cho and Cedric.

- - -

To Forget

I guess some things are harder to forget,

because I can still feel his hair beneath my hands

I can still feel his breath on my neck

and his mouth on mine.

I guess some things are hard not to regret,

because I think if I'd never known him,

I couldn't miss him

and feel the empty space where he belongs.

I guess some things are harder to forget.

He told me he thinks of me

as the raven riding the Milkyway

with my black hair and my white skin.

I think of him as the boy who took my heart

to the grave.

I guess some things are hard not to imagine,

because there is a night in my mind when he touched my face

and said he loved me, loved me

and the stars hung above us, dotted like kisses.

This is a night that never happened.

I guess some things are hard not to regret,

like that he is dead now

bones in the ground

and my short time with him only makes me

miss him more.

But in the end, I guess some things were never really there.

- - -


	14. Bella Luna

**Disclaimer: **HP still belongs to JK.

**Author's Note: **A Luna poem! And Thestrals! She's missing her mother.

Bella Luna

They equate me with the moon

because I'm far away and dreamy

But I've seen Death and it's seen me.

This is why I ride with great black angels

who spread their leathery wings

that span like lace across the sky.

I haven't much to say because no one

ever listens to my words. They roll their eyes

and flap their tongues and say I'm loony like la luna.

The truth is, I try not to pay them mind,

because I have my small comforts in the moon

and black angels who revisit the past with me—

When she was alive and singing, her face flushed

with each new experiment

Until one blew apart.

I miss her so, but now my angels

carry me and whisper memories in my ear

so when I sleep under the sky, her hand is in mine

and I can smell lavender fields.

I admit, it's true—I am far away and dreamy

I've seen Death and it's seen me

And so I'm like the moon.

- - -


End file.
